Meeting Commander Up
by LunaTheGeek
Summary: After Up saves Taz from those dead god damn robots, they become great friends and maybe something more  Total Tup fluff :3 Not completed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Rangers! I just wanted to say (even though most people don't read the author's note) that I wrote this in study hall like a week ago so please ignore any spelling/grammar errors :P Anyway, read, review, enjoy, blast off into outer space or whatever you want! Oh! And I almost forgot, I'm not sure how many chapters this fanfic is going to have but it's probably going to be a lot so yeah... :) And I own nothing. All characters, names, and such are owned by the totally awesome Team StarKid!**

**-LunaTheGeek**

Chapter 1: Commander

It was a warm spring night. The stars of foreign galaxies lit up the velvet black sky with different bright colors. Taz stood alone on the open balcony, gazing up at the stars. Wanting, longing to be up there. In space. She sighed and whispered to herself, barely audible, "One day I'll be up there."

She looked down at her torn, pink, _quinceanera _dress. Ruined. In her hand she simply held a red bandana. Her eyes began to sting, thinking about the events that had beckoned upon her in the past hour. Her mother and father. Gone. Her best friend. Gone. Her brother and sister. Gone. And suddenly she woke up here. Blood caked on her body, dress ripped, burnt, and covered in dirt. Scarred from the damn robots who had just ruined her entire life. She remembered there evil laughs when they pulled her up by the back of her dress and hung her off the branch of a near by tree. She closed her eyes, letting the tears she had been holding in since than flow down her face.

She took a deep breath and walked into the room that the Starship Rangers supplied for her. She sat on the bed and her face in her hands. She was scared, sad, worried and angry. All she knew was that she was on Earth, in a Starship Ranger base. She didn't even know who saved her. She blacked out and couldn't remember being saved at all. She did know that she owed her life to her savior. She stood up and began to carefully take of her burnt dress. Taz gently placed it on to her bed and changed into the clothes they gave her. A G.L.E.E. T-shirt, that was way too big because they couldn't find a size small enough for her 15 year old body and a pair of sweat pants, yet again way too big.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in mirror. Black eye forming under her right eye. A scar stretching across her temple. Her long, black, wavy hair dirty and tangled. Quickly, Taz began to search through the bathroom, trying to find a pair of scissors. Finally after five minutes of searching she found a pair under the sink. She had been dying to do this for year. She pulled the scissors up to her hair, closed her eyes and closed the scissors and let the hair fall to the ground, leaving her with a short head of hair. She than took the red bandana and tied it around her head to keep her new hair pulled back. She looked back up at herself in the mirror. She looked like one tough son of a bitch but she was still broken. She sighed again and made her way into her room.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She ran to open it and saw a handsome man standing in the door way. He was much taller than Taz and much more muscular. He had dirty blond hair, hinted with silver and a bit of a mustache growing on top of his upper lip. He had a pair of bright blue eyes that looked down happily at Taz. "Hey there Taz! My name is Commander Up!" he spoke in a thick southern

drawl. He extended his hand and Taz grabbed it, looking slightly confused.

"Da hell kinda name is that?" she asked in something close to a whisper. Up laughed. "And aren't you a little _jóvenes _to be a Commander?" Up just smiled.

"Well Taz, I've got the abilities of an older Commander in a younger Commander's body! Oh! And before I get off track I have something very important to tell you Taz." He walked into her room, looking around at the plain gray walls than looking back at Taz. "I have come to personally tell you that I, Commander Up, saved you from those Dead God damn robots! And I got a new scar while doing it too!" He smiled and pointed to a fresh, deep cut on his forearm.

Taz's reaction surprised Up a bit but he understood. She ran up to his and embraced him in a hug. She buried her face into his plain white t-shirt.

"Thank you so much!" she said thickly as more tears poured from her brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"No problem Taz! Just doing my job." They broke apart and Taz laughed weakly. She quickly wiped away the tears on her face and looked sternly at Up. "That is first and last time you will ever see me cry. _Comprender_?" Up laughed.

"Of course! I like you Taz! You're tough, even if you do cry." he said receiving death glares from Taz. Up laughed again.

"You're not that bad yourself Up." said Taz in her thick Spanish accent. Up grinned down at her.

"Well I better get going to the gym now." Up headed towards the door and opened it slowly. Suddenly Up turned back to Taz. "Oh and by the way Taz! I love your new hair cut! It suits you." Taz smiled as Up walked out of the door.

She collapsed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe things will get better."

**Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic! Stick around for chapter 2 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Rangers! Sorry it took me so long to update... writers block :P Anyway here's chapter two so I hope you enjoy and review, favorite, implant some bug eggs into mammals, whatever you want :D**

**-LunaTheGeek**

Chapter 2: Testing

"Stupid flesh bag. I will kill you! And there is nothing you can do about it, you Carbon based tear factory!" the almost human looking robots laughed there metallic, cruel, laugh. Taz felt herself being pulled up by her back, the robots, red, evil eyes piercing into her body.

She screamed out in pain as the robot started to torture her._ "__Por favor, sálvame! Oh Dios ha muerto! ¡Por favor!" _she screamed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain hit her temple. She felt a hot liquid start to drip down the side of her tan face. She felt light headed and her eyes began to droop. She still heard the robots laughter and in the distance the sound of zapper fire.

_"Por favor... ¡Sálvame…" _she whispered as she was falling out of her consciousness. Suddenly a loud beeping sound filled her ears.

Taz's eyes fluttered open. She was in the Starship Base. Her alarm clock wailed on her side table next to her bed. She lazily moved her hand over to the clock and slammed the snooze button. "Just a dream." she thought to herself. Rubbing her eyes, she gingerly sat up in her bed, making sure not to go to fast or irritate any of her injures.

She ran her fingers through her short, black hair. Slowly, Taz changed out of her sweat pants and tshirt and into a new, fresh set of clothes. Going into the bathroom,she brushed her teeth and tied her bandana around her head. Staring in the mirror, she sighed. Her bruises and cuts looked more swollen and irritated than before.

She gingerly touched her deep cut on her temple. A quick stab of pain hit her and she tensed up. She pulled her hand away, closing her eyes in the pain she was feeling. Her mind began to rush, thinking back to her family. How her sister begged the robots for mercy. Pleading. But they still took her life away. Slitting her throat with there metallic hands. Her little sister. Crying as she bleed to death. Taz could still hear her scream, ringing in her ears.

"Taz? Are you in here?" Taz opened her eyes abruptly and turned towards the bathroom door and opened it. Commander Up was there, wearing tan shorts and an olive green tshirt. His toned body was visible through his tight fitting shirt. Taz slightly blushed. "Good thing I found you, Taz." he said, his eyes scanning over Taz's face, examining her injures. "Dr. Rosenthal wants to see you."

"What for?" Taz asked, brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Well to be tested of course! Come on!" he said grabbing Taz's hand. "I'll bring you to the Sick Bay."

Up walked Taz down the hallway. Taz looked at the other Rangers as she passed them. Some of them talking, some of them laughing. A majority of them had stern looks on there faces. Others murmured things to each other as Up and Taz passed them, Up holding her hand.

"Ignore them." said Up, noticing Taz looking at the other Rangers. "They're always making up some kind of rumors about all the other Rangers, including me." he turned to Taz and smiled at her. Taz couldn't help but smile too.

When they finally made it to the Sick Bay, Up dropped Taz's hand. He pushed open the big two doors. The Sick Bay had a very sterile feel to it. The walls, ceiling and tiled floors were all a shade of bright white. Along one wall was a row of hospital style beds. Along the other wall were cabinets, scales and other medical supplies.

Dr. Rosenthal stood in the middle of the room, writing down information on a clipboard. He looked up when he heard Taz and Up walk in. "Hello Up. I see you found Taz!" Dr. Rosenthal said with a smile. Dr. Rosenthal had chocolate brown hair that stood up in all directions on his head. His kind brown eyes looked at Taz. His lab coat had a few, small stains on it, some of which looked slightly like blood. His appearance was the exact opposite of the state of the Sick Bay.

He walked over the doors where Taz and Up stood. He held out a hand for Taz to shake as he examined her injures with his eyes. "It's very nice to meet you, Taz. My name is Dr. Rosenthal." Rosenthal smiled as Taz took his hand.

"Why exactly am I here?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Well Taz, you were pretty beat up when we found you and we just wan to make sure that you're doing okay and that nothing's wrong." he answered, dropping her hand.

"I'm perfectly fine." She said in a stern voice. Rosenthal laughed, slightly nervous.

"Well we just wanna make sure." he said. She whispered some Spanish swears under her breath. Up looked down at Taz and she quickly looked up at him before following Dr. Rosenthal into the Sick Bay.

Taz felt like she had been in the Sick Bay for what felt like hours on end. She felt like an experiment. Rosenthal asked her dozens of question and made her do dozens of things, some of which Taz first refused to do, but with some talking from Up, she would complete the tasks. Through out the time he would jot down quick note on his clipboard.

"So Taz," he said, finishing a few notes on his clipboard. "Your physically health seems to be fine. You're gonna have a few scars but that's about it." Taz sat cross armed on the exam table. "But your mental health-"

"What's wrong with her mental health? Is she gonna be okay?" Up interrupted quickly.

_"¡Escuchadme!" _Taz said, hopping off the exam table and walking closer to Dr. Rosenthal. "I am perfectly fine! I told you in the beginning! I don't need help!"

"Please!" said Rosenthal, his arms up in surrender. "Please just sit on the exam table back down on the exam table and let me explain." Taz turned to Up, he nodded his head, to tell her to sit back down. Taz made her way back to the table and Rosenthal dropped his hands.

"I know that what you experienced was a very traumatic event and i know that maybe you're having some trouble copping with the reality of it all so I think that maybe you should see a therapist and just talk about it or get some guidance." Taz simply sat there, staring at the ground. "Well, what do you think?" he asked her.

"No." she whispered. "I'm not going"

"Taz, I think that maybe-" Up started.

"I said no Up!" she interrupted "I'm leaving!" she stormed out of the Sick Bay. Kicking open the doors and heading towards her dorm. She marched down the hallway, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Taz!" she heard from behind her "Taz! Wait up!" Up was running towards her.

"Up! I don't want to talk!" she yelled behind her. She opened the door of her dorm, walked in and slammed it close. She flopped onto her bed and started to cry.

"Taz?" she heard from outside her room. "Taz, please." she stayed where she was. "Listen Taz. We're just trying to help you. I know how it feels to lose somebody you love. And it's okay if you need a shoulder to cry on. I know we've just met, but I want you to know that I am here for you." Taz walked over to the door and opened it. Up was hanging his head and picked it up when he heard the door open. Taz quickly wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Up." she said quietly.

"I'm here for you Taz. And just think about what Dr. Rosenthal said, okay?" he said looking down at her.

"Fine." she said quietly. For awhile they just simply stood there, thinking.

"Why don't you come down to my dorm and we can watch a movie." he asked Taz. She looked up and smiled a small smile. "We can watch The Karate Kid! The good one with Jackie Chan!"

"I'd love that Up." Taz said as they made there way down the hallway.


End file.
